I Just Wanna say
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: Ai menatap Conan dengan miris. Ini adalah hal yang nekat yang lakukan. memberikan nyawanya untuk lelaki yang bahkan tidak pernah mencintainya./"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"/"Kau gila apa? Kalau kau berikan obat itu, kau akan mati!"/ Judul gk nymbng. RNR?


Note: Ini fic yang kupakai untuk lomba di BB-Group Kemaren, dengan tema "Ending Detective Conan"**  
**

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho**

**Rating : T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: ConanAi**

**Warning: Abal, Typo(s), MissTypo(s), And The other**

**I Just wanna Say...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ai sedang memandang kedalam kamar rumah sakit lewat jendela di pintu, saat Subaru berniat memanggilnya.

Matanya yang biasanya sinis itu tidak terlihat hari ini. Yang terlihat hanyalah tatapan kosong yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya.

Tangannya hampir saja mendorong pintu untuk masuk, namun langsung ditahan oleh subaru.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dengan sinis.

Subaru langsung menariknya ke arah kursi panjang yang berada di sisi pintu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk."

Ai mengangkat satu alisnya, heran. "Bukannya kau yg selalu menyuruhku untuk menjenguk Kudo?"

Subaru menatap Ai dengan tatap yg tak dapat diartikan. "Ceritakan soal obat itu." Ucapnya tak nyambung. Namun Ai mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Okiya-san."

Subaru mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ai semakin keras. "Obat itu dapat menghilangkan racun yang dirasuki tubuh Conan-kun, kan? Dan dapat membuatnya siuman setelah lama kritis." Ucap Subaru dengan lancar.

"Kau memasuki laboratoriumku tanpa ijin." Geram Ai sembari menghempaskan tangan subaru dengan kasar.

Subaru kembali menahan tangan Ai dan kembali berkata "Resiko obat tersebut adalah Conan-kun tidak dapat kembali ke tubuh aslinya."

Ai menghela nafas, ia melepaskan tangan Subaru dengan perlahan dan akhirnya duduk di sisi Subaru.

"Ilmuwan baru yg bodoh dari organisasi itu telah membuat racun berbahaya yang bahkan tidak dapat dideteksi oleh alat manapun. Namun Aku telah mendapatkan formulanya setelah kita menghancurkan organisasi itu bulan lalu."

Ai menghela nafas berat dan kembali melanjutkan. "Kalau aku membuat penawar racun tersebut, Kudo-kun akan sembuh namun ia selamanya mengecil. Jadi..."

"Jadi kau mengambil gen-mu dan mencampurkannya ke penawar itu, kan? Bila kau memasukkan gen-mu yang sama2 mengecil, maka resiko obat itu akan menghilang." Potong Subaru dengan tampang kesal.

Ai mendengus pelan. "Sepertinya kau juga telah mengotak-atik komputerku."

Subaru menyodorkan tangannya. "Mana obat itu?"

Ai mengeluarkan sebutir obat yang menyerupai APTX dan menyodorkannya ke Subaru. Subaru mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau memberikannya. Kau gila apa? Bila gen-mu sendiri di ambil, saat Kudo-kun bangun nanti, kau akan mengecil dan terus mengecil sampai akhirnya menghilang dari bumi ini. Kau mau membunuh dirimu sendiri?" Bentak Subaru.

Ai hanya menatapnya dengan mata mengantuknya. "Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting dia selamat. Ambil saja obat itu. Aku masih mempunyai banyak persediaan." Ucap Ai sinis sembari memamerkan satu tabung kecil berisi obat yang serupa.

Subaru terdiam sampai akhirnya melihat Ai memasuki kamar Kudo-kun. Ia menghela nafas berat dan akhirnya berdiri dan berlari pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara itu,

"Ai-chan?"

Ai tidak mengubris panggilan Ran. Matanya terus menatap Conan yang sedang berbaring di kasur kecil. Wajah Conan terlihat semakin memerah, badannya juga terlihat semakin kaku. Efek kecil Racun tersebut, pikir Ai.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Ai dengan datar.

Terdengar helaian nafas berat dari Ran. "Shinichi masih terus mengeluarkan darah tiba-tiba. Tangannya semakin terasa kaku. Lalu detak jantungnya tidak pernah stabil. Dia bisa mengerang tiba-tiba..." Suara Ran terdengar semakin bergetar.

Ai mengerti bagaimana perasaan Ran. Setelah pengakuan Conan tiba-tiba kalau ia adalah Shinichi, dan kembalinya Conan dalam keadaan tidak sadar setelah penyergapan, pasti membuat Ran syok dan takut.

"Aku telah membuat obat penawar racun tersebut. Aku akan memberikannya kepada Kudo-kun." Ucapan Ai terlihat sangat berefek kepada Ran. Karena setelah menyebutkan hal itu, Ran langsung tersentak kaget dan menatap Ai tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

Ai tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terus menatap Conan dengan dalam. "Tapi... ada satu syarat."

Ran hanya terdiam, membiarkan Ai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Biarkan aku bersama Kudo-kun dulu selama sehari penuh."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 5 jam semenjak Ai memaksa Conan yang terbaring lemah itu memakan obat yang ia buat. Sudah hampir 5 jam semenjak tubuh Conan mulai lemas, tidak kaku seperti sebelumnya. Dan sudah hampir 5 jam Ai merasa tubuhnya sangat kesakitan.

"Aaargh!" Erangan Conan kembali terdengar, membuat Ai yang tadinya menatap kosong ke arah jendela, kini menghampiri kasur Conan dan memukulnya.

"Dasar lemah." Sinis Ai. "Kau seharusnya tidak mengerang seperti itu. Jelas-jelas aku lebih sakit." Ucap Ai dengan meremehkan.

Kini Ai mulai duduk di kursi yang berada di sisi Conan. Tangannya yang bergetar karena menahan sakit mulai menggenggang tangan Conan yang berkeringat.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah hal bodoh kedua yang telah aku lakukan." Ucap Ai lirih, entah kepada Conan atau dirinya sendiri.

Terlihat tubuh Conan mulai membesar. Mungkin sudah menjadi wujud anak SMP, menurut Ai. Namun tiba-tiba darah keluar dari hidung dan mulut Conan.

"Sial." Maki Ai dan langsung mengambil tissue yang berada di sisi Conan.

Tangannya langsung menyapu bersih darah yang keluar dari mulut Conan, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagu mengangkat leher Conan agak ke atas, dan membiarkan kepalanya terjungkai, untuk menghentikan darahnya.

Sementara itu, Ai terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ternyata Obat itu tidak 100% efektif. Buktinya Conan masih mengeluarkan darah. Namun ia terlihat semakin membaik.

Seharusnya aku mengujicobakannya dulu, benak Ai.

"Uugh." Suara Conan kembali terdengar. Jari-jari yang mulai memanjang itu sedikit bergerak, membuat Ai menghela nafas lega.

"Hfff, setidaknya kau sudah mau siuman, Kudo." Ucap Ai dengan sedikit senang.

Kini ia mulai menurunkan tangannya yang tadi me-lap darah di mulut Conan.

Ia tatap tangannya dengan seksama. Tangannya terlihat mengecil. Dengan perlahan, tangannya mulai meraba wajahnya. Mulai dari mulut, hidung, mata, dahi, telinga.

"Ironis ya, Kudo,kun? Kau membesar dan aku mengecil." Ucap Ai dengan senyum kecil. Senyum sendu.

"Ah." Rintih Ai ketika ia merasakan jantungnya terasa ingin meledak.

Dengan nafas yang tersendat, Ia melepaskan tangannya dari leher conan dan menekan dadanya kuat.

Kepalanya ia tidurkan di kasur Conan, sedangkan matanya ia pejam erat-erat menahan sakit.

"Aargh!" Kini teriakan kesakitan Conan semakin kencang. Entah bagaimana caranya, tangan Conan -atau sudh bisa dipanggil Shinichi- mencengkram tangan Ai yang terkulai lemas di sisi kepala Ai.

Ai sedikit terhentak kaget ketika merasakan tangannya yang digenggam Conan. Dengan susah payah, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke Shinichi.

"Raa..." Suara lirih Conan terdengar semakin keras, "..aaaan!"

Ai menatap Shinichi dengan sendu. "Bahkan disaat seperti ini, kau tetap memanggil namanya."

Ai melirik pintu masuk dengan susah payah. Terlihat disana Ran masih mengawasi dari luar dengan tatapan khawatir -atau terkejut?- lewat jendela kecil tersebut. Ai sudah berkata apapun yang terjadi, Siapapun tidak boleh masuk ke dalam sini.

Ai menatap ke tubuh, ia sudah terlihat seperti umur satu tahun.

Ai menaikkan kakinya ke atas kursi. Lalu dengan susah payah, ia memanjat ke kasur Shinichi. Tangannya yang digenggam Shinichi, ia balas genggam. Ia tahan air mata yang sudah ingin mengalir.

Dengan susah payah, Ai mendekati wajah Shinichi. Ia tidak peduli dengan reaksi Ran atau apapu itu. Yang penting ia ingin sekali melakukan ini. Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar menghilang dari bumi ini.

Ai mengecup Bibir Shinichi dengan singkat lalu menatapnya dengan miris.

"Ini sudah saat terakhirku, detektif Bodoh. Dengarkanlah pesanku." Ucap Ai dengan nada tersenggal.

Ai menarik nafas banyak. Ia hampir saja ingin tertawa saat mengingat suaranya yang cempreng akibat mengecil.

Namun ia tahan, dan akhirnya menarik nafas lagi dengan susah payah.

"Pertama... Nikahilah gadis itu. Aku tdk perlu mengatakan namanya, tapi aku yakin, kau pasti tau. Lalu... Yang kedua... Jangan terlalu sering jalan-jalan karena kau.. Uugh... Malaikan kematian.. Bisa-bisa kau.. Menarik banyak mayat..." Ai kembali menarik nafas.

"Keti.. Ketiga... Hormati orang tuamu.. Terutama.. Argh.. Ibumu.. Ibumu sgt baik.. Aku.. Aku selalu bermimpi mempu..nyai ibu seperti Kudo..-san... Lalu.. Jaga proffesor.."

Tangan Ai yg makin kecil itu semakin menggenggam erat tangan Shinichi.

"Keempat... Karna aku tidak tau hari lahirku... Kau.. harus merayakan... hari kematianku... Setidaknya dgn makan2 bersama org2 yg meng..mengenalku.."

"Terakhir... Aku hanya bisa mengatakan..."

"A-ai…"

Mata Ai yang sudah mulai mengalir Air mata kini membelak. Conan yang sdh berubah menjadi Shinchi kini sudah siuman dan menatapnya dengan menyipitkan mata. Tangannya yg bergetar kini meraih wajah Ai yang memang tidak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Dengan perlahan, ia menyeka air mata Ai.

"Bo..doh.. Kenapa kau melakukan...ini semua?" Tanya Shinichi dengan susah payah.

Ai menggigit bibirnya. Selama Conan berubah menjadi shinichi tadi, conan memang setengah sadar, sehingga ia mendengar apa yg sedari td Ai katakan.

Tubuh Ai yang kini terlihat seperti bayi 8 bulan menyandarkan dirinya ke dada Shinchi. Bajunya yang kebesaran masih menyelimutinya.

"Tolong..." Suaranya semakin terdengar cempreng. "Dengarkan... Saja.. Permin..taan.. Terakhirku..."

Shinichi terdiam, membiarkan Ai melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Setelah...ini... Aku... Su...dah tidak... Bisa ber..bicara lagi.." Ai menarik nafas panjang.

"Ja..di.. Kumohon.. De..uugh!..dengarkan...dengan hati..nurani, Hol...mes."

Shinichi merasaka sesak didada. Bukan kesakitan yang ia rasakan selama ini karena racun. Ada yang lain, dan ini lebih menyakitkan.

"Ak..ku.. Men..mencint..."

Sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya suara dari asap yang mulai keluar dari tubuh mungil Ai. Shinichi membulatkan matanya.

"Haibara? Haibara? Hei.. Argh!.. Jawab aku, bodoh! Ai?"

Jerit Shinichi sembari mengguncangkan tubuh Ai yang semakin mengecil seperti bayi baru lahir.

Braak!

Shinichi menoleh dengan cepat ke arah pintu dan melihat Subaru sudah berdiri disana dan menatap Ai tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba tangannya meninju dinding. "Sial! Aku terlambat!"

Shinichi menatap miris Ai yang sudah sebesar telapak tangannya. Sedangkan Ran, Proffesor, Sonoko, dan Heiji langsung berlari menuju Shinichi.

Ingin sekali Ran berteriak girang karena Shinichi sudah siuman, bahkan kembali ke tubuhnya yang dulu. Namun, saat melihat Ai yang semakin mengecil, ia menjadi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya aku membiarkan yang lain masuk." Lirih Ran sembari mengeluarkan air mata dan segera dipeluk Sonoko.

Sedangkan Proffesor mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Namun ia hanya berbisik lirih, "Ai-chan..."

Subaru masih didepan pintu dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Seandainya ia cepat membuat penawar obat tersebut dan segera RS, pasti Ai masih bisa diselamatkan.

Asap masih memenuhi tubuh mungil Ai yang berada di telapak Shinichi.

Shinichi menggigit bibirnya erat. Tangannya yang ada Ai-nya mulai bergetar. Tangis tak dapat ia tahan.

"HAIBARAAA!"

.

.

,

Shinichi meletakkan sebuah tabung kecil berisi obat ke sisi sebuah batu yang bertuliskan Ai Haibara/ MiyanoShiho.

"Itu adalah obat APTX yang berada di laboratoriummu." Ucap Shinichi dengan tampang mengantuk.

Lalu perlahan ia mulai berjongkok, sehingga tingginya setara dengan batu tersebut.

"Aku sudah melakukan pesanmu yang pertama dgn baik sekali. Aku telah menikahinya dan menjadikannya sebagai nyonya Kudo. Kuharap kau melihat pernikahan kami dari sana."

"Yang kedua... Sebenarnya aku sedikit kesal ketika kau mengatakan hal itu. Namun aku tetap menurutinya. Aku jarang keluar. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak terlalu mengait mayat semenjak menikahi Ran."

"Dan untuk pesanmu yang ketiga, maaf. Aku tdk bisa menjaga proffesor dengan baik. Ia telah menyusulmu sebulan yg lalu akibat penyakit radiasi. Tapi aku selalu menjaga dan menyayangi orang tuaku. Apalagi Ibuku yg cerewet itu. Ia memang semakin menyebalkan dan cerewet, tapi aku berusaha melindunginya."

Shinichi menghela nafas berat. Tangnya ia ulurkan untuk memegang batu tersebut.

"Keempat... Yah, aku selalu merayakan hari kematianmu. Dan ini sudah yang kedua. Aku juga membuat makammu, padahal jasadmu tidak ada. Kau harus berterima kasih, karena telah memaksaku untuk menghabiskan uangku demi merayakan hari kematianmu." Ucap Shinichi dengan sinis. Namun ia tersenyum kecil.

"Yang kelima... Entah memang aku yang kepedean atau kau memang ingin mengatakannya.. Kau mencintaiku, kan? Maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan cintamu. Tapi aku sayang padamu. Sayang sebagai keluarga. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir..." Shinchi menghela nafas berat kembali, lalu mulai berdiri.

"Shin!"

Shinichi menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Ia melihat Ran sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan menggendong anaknya. Anak pertama Shinichi dan Ran.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita kembali, Ran." Ucapnya sembari berniat menyentuh gadis kecil yang berada di dekapan Ran.

"Hei! Jangan sentuh Ai-chan. Tanganmu kotor, Shin." Bentak Ran sembari menangkap tangan Shinichi dengan satu tangan.

Shinichi mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Ucapnya sembari merangkul pundak Ran.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Shinichipun sedikit menegok ke arah makam tersebut. Ia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan juga berharap agar Ai mendengarnya.

Aku selalu mengingat apa yang Nyonya Wataru katakan kepadaku.

Seseorang yg sudah meninggal hanya dapat hidup di ingatan manusia. Jangan lupakan kenangan itu.

Jadi Haibara, selamat tinggal. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu.

END.

Bagaimana? Abal ya?

Ini fic pertamaku soal Detective conan. Aah benar-benar bahagia wkwk

Lalu kalau ada yang bertanya, "Kenapa nama anak Ran dan Shinichi Ai? Kenapa bukan Shiho? Itu, kan lebih bagus!"  
Itu karena selama aku membuat cerita disini tidak ada satyu kalimatpun yang mengandung kata "SHIHO". Iya kan?

Jadi kuputuskan untuk memberi nama anaknya dengan "Ai Kudo" saja. Walau sebenarnya aku juga lebih suka dengan Shiiho Kudo.

Baiklah. Maukah kalian Review cerita tak sempurna ini?


End file.
